


Greece plays Neko Atsume

by Bruhgaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>greece plays neko atsume and japan is scared but also flattered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greece plays Neko Atsume

twas another day at the wprld meetoing place and every9one was waiting for germany to start yelling like he does every other to=ime at the beginings of meetings. there was no sound. the room was awfiully silent, but one much familiar melody played through out the room. coming from the corner of the room, curled up intyo a ball was greece on his phone. 

everyone was surprised greece wasnt sleeping this ti,e at the meething like he usually but no one seemed to ask. everyone carried out their normal doings as they waiting for the meeting to syart. Japan on the other hand. was quite pleased to see a game made by hus country is known by the cat lover. 

several weeks have passed and at each ,eeting during the full time t took place, the same melody was heard through out it all. japan was still happy to see his game was liked by greece, but he was concerned for thr man. sine greece was first able to get his hands on the game, no one has seen him put it down. has he even been sleeping? eating? was he playig that game while driving? who knows. he seemed fine. maybe everything was pkay 

durnig the break, everyone got up to leave the room to do what ever the fuck they wanted

japan though stayred behind a but longer to see what greece was doing. the entire time the greek man stayed curled up in the corner of the room, playing the dame game he had been for weeks. japan decided to test something out. he took out his own phione, and opened uop neko atsume. the music played and greece perked up one the sound reached his ear. he sat up 

"Japan..." 

"yes?" 

"what game... is that." 

Japan was surprised to have hgeard greeces voice for the firdt time in weeks. "nekio atsume" 

greece began to breath heavily at the name being mentioned "i love... that game... japan..." greece had yet to take his eyes off his own phine 

"how many cats have you collected?" 

"...all..." 

wow greece was a pussy magnet 

"nice" replied japan 

the meting room went silent again but the neko atsume music was still play8ng from two (2) devices. 

greece has collected all of the cats, so why was he still playing the game. maybe greece wanted to collect all of the items too 

"what else...?" 

"hmm?" 

"did you get all the tpys too?" 

"yeah" 

"then what are you doing now?" 

grreece stood up, and slowly walked towarss japan. one he got to the smaller man, he, for the firdt time in weeks, looked away from his phine to show japan 

"it took me almost 68 days straight... i havent left the meeting room once"

there were 665 gold fish, and 419 silver fish that greece had 

Japan understood everything 

greece was going to be dank as fuck

japan and greece stayed in the meeting room with eachother for the next day. this was the dta greece was going to balance out the money he had in the game. it had to be this day. 

after a while of carfefuklly collecting the rifht gifts from the cats and the right ime and spening just enough money on food, he got what he wished for 

on the 69th day of greece playing neko atsume, he has gotted all of the cats, toys, mementos and so on and had exactly 666 gold fish and 420 silver fish.

it was time 

greece has won, and became the dankest of them all. he chucked his phione at the wall, and because it was so lit, it blew up into flames, setting the entire room on first. the building burned down slowly. everyoine was crying. not because the building was on fire but because it was so dank

greece has done it 

he became the ultimate dank pussy magnet


End file.
